Fire Embelm: Awakening and Fates: My Jorney
by darkblade2814
Summary: a Novelisation of my personal playtroughts Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates, with some Twists and diferences from the gams, but for the narrative sake, i hope you Like, Rated T just to be safe. my increse later


Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem our any Character besides for my OCs.

Forgive for any mistake, English is not my first language, so please, politely tell me about any grammar mistake so I can correct as soon as possible.

I intend to write a Fanfiction Inspired in my Second Playthrough of Fire Emblem Awakening (one with a female Robin) and my Frist Playthrough of Fire Emblem Fates Revelation path (One with Male Corin) and this introduction is to show the pairings I'm going to do in both stories and some of my reasons why I'm doing them, and to make a small profile for the OCs I'm going to make, and I will give a small reason to why I'm doing this, and Some trivia about some facts in the story, and I know some pairings are Impossible to obtain in the Game but I'm doing them for the story flow and some of the Awakening Supports will be based on the Japanese conversations, since the Localization Butchered some of the Supports I'm going to do, Namely: Chrom and Sumia S support, that had nothing to do with food in the original that became a giant pie joke, Most of Henry's that changed him from a Nice guy with a troubled past and suicide tendencies to a comedic sociopath and Walhart and Morgan support chain (the worst Offender, go look for It, It's too bad to try to explain, you MUST see it for yourselves) (I have a link to a translated of the original Japanese supports, if you guys and gals want to see what I'm talking about just PM me, I will send you the link from a tumblr blog with said translation). And I will change a few things, in the games it's Implied that Fates Happens in the past in the same world as Awakening, but in this Story, for the sake of narrative, I will make Fates be in a different world to avoid some implications. I played the games on Normal difficult and Casual Mode, so even if someone is defeated in battle, he or she will not die, just retreat, unless is a scripted death (Scarlet). I will make Hidden truths as Prologue Chapters for the Fates part of story. So no complains about spoilers when I do that so you have been warned.

Characters from Hoshido will use Japanese honorifics, Corin will use the when talking to or about people from Hoshido, and he will also use the Japanese sibling terms for his siblings there.

OCs:

1st Gen Awakening (parents):

Leonidas Gender: Male Race: Laguz Class: Lion (Special class) Recalss Options: Barbarian and Mercenary. Weakness: Beast Killing Weapons and Fire Magic (Beast Laguz weakness in the Tellius games). Supports: Chrom, Henry, Say'ri (up to S) Panne (Up to A (Laguz/Taguel hybrids don't sound right to me)), Tiki (up to A too), Robin Joins: beginning of Chapter 15 at LV 10 (Automatic) (he is the closest of the Est archetype in this story, someone who joins under leveled but it insanely good growth rates that allows him to catch up quickly) Personality: Kind, Noble, Aggressive, a bit religious, Proud, Brave, Hot-headed. Backstory: Brother to the king of Gallia, related to both Caineghis and Soan, (Soan in this story had at least 2 children, one of them became Stefan's ancestor and a decedent of the another eventually became part of the royal family after Skrimir's reign) as a Historian, he went to Valm to study the history of Valentia (the continent's old name, later renamed after Alm, the hero and Walhart's ancestor (implied by Japan-exclusive supplementary material, so I'm going with it)), and ally himself with the Shepherds, due to his dislike of Walhart's actions, reminding him of Ashnard's action in Tellius, wanting to avoid the same situation. Skills: Shove (LV 1) (Fates Mechanic) Roar (LV 15) (Radiant Dawn Mechanic with a Strength% instead of Strength/2%) Formshft (LV 30) (Non-Inheritable) Inventory: Fang (Up grads to Great Fang in the End of Chapter 20), 3 Master Crowns, Elixir.

2nd Gen Awakening (children):

Shi'õ (his name comes from the word "Shishi" (獅子) Lion in Japanese, and "Õ" (王) which means King, in the same language). Gender: Male Race: Branded Class: Myrmidon Parents: Say'ri and Leonidas Reclass Options: Barbarian, Mercenary, Wyvern Rider and Cavalier (replacing the gender exclusive Pegasus knight) Weakness: none Supports: His Parents, and all 2nd generation charters (up to A, including the other OC (he has an arranged marriage in Tellius, a girl from Dein, also a branded, but both liked each other from before it so they are fine with it, and it's implied she is still alive in the bad future he came from). Joins: Paralougue 24: Tainted Sword, talk with Leonidas or Chrom at LV 10. NPC Personality: Noble, kind, brave, Stubborn, Proud, has a serious case of self-depreciation, since his birth caused his father to lose his Laguz power, making him a bit Depressed, behaves very similar to the stereotypical poet samurai warrior. Backstory: coming from a different future then the one, the 12 children came from and the one Morgan Came too, he was got by surprise by Risen and lost both His parents, and was sent back in Time by Ashunera, telling him to ask Naga for help and give him a Gift: Alondite, which he cannot use yet and to look for the wilder of its sister (Priam and Ragnell), blames himself for his parents deaths, since his birth as a Branded his father's power was lost, he tries to prevent his own birth, but gives up after seeing future can be changed by the other future children and decides to make sure his other self is born in a peaceful and safe Time, his relationship with his Family in Gallia is neutral at worst, but he decides to help the few of his fellow Branded that are still mistreated in Tellius. (I will explain the Timeline on the trivia part), trying to balance his responsibilities in both Gallia and Chon'sin, intends to become a diplomat. He tries to help his uncle, Yen'Fay, and make him warm up towards his new family. Skills: all the Skills of the Myrmidon class, the Skill inherited from his Mother (Sai'ri's Astra) skill inherited from his Father (Leonidas' Roar). Inventary: Killing Edge (since it looking like a katana in Awakening), Steel Sword, Alondite (A Rank Sword, 15 might, 0 critical, 1-2 Range, +5 Defense when Equipped 25 uses, Cannot be Forged.), Elixir.

Teresa Gender: Female Race: Human Class: Pegasus Knight Parents: Gengriel and Averssa Reclass Options: Mage (replacing of dark mage) Thief, Troubadour (replacing Barbarian) Wyvern Rider. Weaknesses: Beast Killing Weapon, Bows and Wind Magic (Weaknesses from Flying Unities) Supports: Standard 2nd Generation: Her parents and all the other children from the future. Joins: Paralougue 25: Bright Shadow, Talk with Aversa or Robin, at level 10. NPC Personality: she is somewhat shy, Ironic considering the Vamp that her mother is. She get along with her cousin Morgan, and seem to be the only sane person on her side of the family, and tries to help her father to get out of his flunk and seem timid around most of Chrom's family although they are mostly indifferent towards her, Cynthia, Emmeryin and Lisa are the fastest to warm up to her. Skills: ShadowGift, Pass, All Pegasus Knight Skills Inventary: Steel Lance, Ruin, Elixir.

Trivia: Master Crown can be bought as a "Rare Item" in merchants and in the Armories of Chapter 24, Paralouges 20 and 23 in Awakening for 4000 gold and at level 3 Road and Staff Shops in Fates, Unlimited for 5000 gold.

Priam's Origin: he is in the same situation of Marth: they are related of a certain hero, Ike for Priam and Anri for Marth, but are actually indirect decedents, being directly related to the heroes siblings: Mist, Ike's sister in Priam's case and Marcelus, Anri's brother in Marth's case, and yes, in Marth's case is confirmed, and Ike's is my favorite theory about Priam, so I'm going with it and it does not conflict with the popular Fan Theory that Ike is Gay, that I support, I like the idea of having on main lord being gay instead of bisexual like Corin and straight like all the others.

Timeline: Tellius games, a couple thousand years later, the Ebile Games and Secret Stones at the same time but in another continent, after a thousand years there was the Miracle of Darma, then the Jugdral games, a millennium after that there were the Akaneia games (Marth's first battle against Medeus happened at same time as Alm's own fight against Doma). two thousand years there is Awakening it's implied that Fates happens between the Tellius and Jugdral games, since Owain had to hide his Brand of the Exalted, and Ophelia did not know it was a Holy Brand that first appeared in Jugdral. But I will place Fates in a different World, to avoid time travel paradoxes, those two to be precise: Holy Blood appearing in the land before the Miracle of Darma, and also the Fact that it's implied that some characters from Fates are the previous incarnations from Characters Awakening: namely: Corin in Robin's, Seigbert is Chrom's, Cealdori is Cordelia's, Asugi is Gaius' and Rajath is Tharja's, it's hinted by lines of Dialogue and by their birthdays, just a day of difference, expect for Robin and Corin, for obvious reasons, and since I'm pairing Severa (Selena) with Subaki, I'm in a weird way making Severa become her own Grandmother trough reincarnation, and since Owain, Inigo and Severa return to Yilise with their families after the final battle that violates the rules of time, due Cealdori and Cordelia sharing the same soul and I'm not clever enough to write my way out of this paradox, if I was not making this pairing I would not be doing this thing, but since I'm doing it I have to adapt a few things. So I'm sorry. (Man, what a handful)

How Naga's Holy Brand and Blood Arrived in Akaneia from Jugdral: after a decedent of Either Julia or Seliph Married one of Marth's decedents during the one thousand years Between the Akaneia Games and Grima's first defeat a thousand years before Awakening. Tell me who do you think should be the ancestor. (I have not decided who, you can give me your opinion in the reviews)

Brands Locations: Cynthia: Brand of the Exalt on her right eye (default to all of Lucina's potential siblings except for Morgan as my personal headcanon).

Morgan: Brand of the Fell: in his left hand, he covers it with his Gloves, fades away after Grima's death, just like Robin's. (if Morgan is a child of any one with Naga's holy blood (Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, Owain, Lucina or Lucina's siblings) the brand appears on the other hand as another personal headcanon) (I don't know where would Morgan's siblings would have their brands, except for Lucina and Owain, who would have them in their other eye or arm respectively)

Shi'õ: his Branded mark (Human-Laguz hybrid) is on the palm of his hand right hand, looks like a Tribal Lion Tattoo, his mark is a more elaborated the most of branded like Stefan and Soren, because he just like Micaiah is a True Apostle, and that's why Ashunera helps him that much. (I think the Apostle and can potentially be the decedent of any of Ashera's 4 champions and she can have up to 2 active (alive) at any time, but she rarely did so).

In case you want to know why I decided to put a Laguz in this story, Panne does mention the race in some of her supports, Henry saw a Raven Lauguz transforming once, as he mentions this in one of his event tiles/barracks and some spell animations show the Ancient Language from the Tellius games.

There is going to have some "Take That" moments to all the needless nerfs of the Pair up System and Recalss System (that already had been fixed in Awakening if you see how it was in Heroes of Light and Shadow I mean, in that game nay one cloud became any class, and the levels were reseated.) that were made in Fates made by the 2nd gen characters from Awakening who will have a supply of Second Seals (The good ones from Awakening, the ones that reset the external levels), and will keep using the Awakening Pair up, Like the old saying goes: "If it's not Broken, it Does not need to be fixed", but will be thankful for the unbreakable Weapons thought.

Corin's castle at the astral plane will have 5 vials with Frist Blood, that will be given to Silas, Mozu, Owain, Inigo and Severa. (I give this item form them in all my playthroughs of Revelation) the reason of this is that the astral castle belonged to Anankos Good Side and he gives it to Lilith, he seals the memories about it before dying so once remerged with this evil half he does not know where is his son's home, the invasions arrived there by accident.

The awakening characters will also bring some event tiles items with them too, like the Catharsis staff, Katarina's Jolt, the Superiors Weapons, and some others.

I'm going to make the other children characters, OCs included, from Awakening during the Fates story in Awakening classes expect for Morgan, I will make Morgan an Awakening!Dread Fighter, so he can keep using swords and Tomes and also Axes, he will be Carrying the Valmese Falchion, from Fire Embelm Gaiden, an Wolf Berg (Walhart's exclusive axe) an Grima's Truth, which is now only a normal, yet powerful, tome since Grima is dead it's no longer Grima's Holy Weapon. (it's a DLC only class from both Awakening and Fates but a normal class in Gaiden that Walhart decided to update, so it's fair play, that game happens in Valm, so it was possible to recover information about the class during the time skip between the end of Awakening and Hidden Truths so no one from Fates will recognize this class, given that in this story Fates happens in a different world then the other games, for this story, at least).

Pairings: Awakening:

Chrom and Sumia: for the very reason most of people dislike it: it's the implied canon love interest for Chrom. And I like this kind of thing. It feels much more natural than the other five. I'm a sucker for Canon pairings.

Lissa and Lon'qu: I like the ship tease from when Lisa and Lon'qu just met, and I think it's hilarious the ideia of Lon'qu - A silent non-nosense swordsman being the father of the Over the Top, Melodramatic and Hammy Owain. Owain is also physically similar to Lon'qu, also something that Lon'qu did to Lissa in his supports, Owain's father do the same thing for Owain.

Miriel and Libra: I like their non-aggressive Science vs Religion dynamics, and how they learn with each other.

Sully and Stall: Marring the Cain and Abel archetypes from the Game. Enough said.

Mirabelle and Ricken: similar ages, and He risked his life to save her. That takes guts.

Panne and Gaius: A very well done support line.

Cordelia and Vaike: Chrom's best friend helping Sumia's best friend helping her get over her unrequired love for Chrom, and they are somewhat similar in that fact the love train hard.

Nowi and Donnel: they seem similar; Donnel also Helps Nowi to grow. And two tanks together.

Tharja and Kallem: make a Tanky Noir, in the Supports she does not mention her creepy Stalker with a Crush thing she has with Robin, and it suits Noir's background as Tharja's Test Subject for her curses.

Olivia and Henry: good Japanese Supports, both had been helped by General Mustafa, and Inigo is very similar to Henry pesonalty-wise.

Cherche and Virion: they had a backstory together, and she can control his womanizer side with her Wyvern, and makes a good Gerome with Bow Breaker.

Robin and Walhart: Walhart has decent supports in Japan, and gives Morgan some good stats and will help develop the Conqueror. (Even though it's not my favorite pairing for female Robin it's the best one for this story, although I feel tempted of making Priam be Robin's husband, but this one is needed for the narrative to flow, but I can make a RobinxPriam one-shot if there is enough demand for it maybe more if you like the first one)

Gengriel and Averssa: I just wanted a good ending for Gengriel, I pit him after I read his backstory, and think he deserves a happy ending so does Averssa after her true backstory is reviled in the chapter she is recruited.

Say'ri and Leonidas: Say'ri suffered a lot during the game; I thought she deserved someone special to be with her and help mend her life after all the awful things Exellus did to her and her brother. (she will be the one to kill that abomination)

2nd generation Lucina and Gerome: They have the closest of a canon pair on Awakening second Generation.

Morgan and Cynthia: Pair the Spares, (I have not seen the supports yet, sorry)

Kejelle and Laurent: (the same as Morgan and Cynthia)

Noire and Bready: I like the supports and how similar they are.

Yarne and Nah: I like how they develop both characters in the support chains.

Fates: Corin and Azura: Same as Chroma ns Sumia, closest to canon pair, I don't mind they are cousins, in the games context it's no big deal.

Ryoma and Camila: royal marriage, needed to make peace between Nhor and Hoshido. Broken Shiro.

Xander and Hinoka: royal marriage, needed to make peace between Nhor and Hoshido. Broken Seigbert.

Takumi and Elise: royal marriage, needed to make peace between Nhor and Hoshido.

Leo and Sakura: royal marriage, needed to make peace between Nhor and Hoshido. Broken Forrest.

Owain (Odin) and Orochi: a Good Magical pairing, that have good supports and the resulting Ophelia is quite good.

Savera (Selena) and Subaki: Irony and Rule of Funny. Just that, I hope Severa won't kill me for that.

Inigo (Laslow) and Peri: Inigo helps Peri to grow and stop being that crazy killing machine. And Inigo becomes like mother like son to Olivia when it comes to spouse.

Kaze and Mozu: I think they have a good line, and they have a good child.

Silas and Hana: they are very competitive, and help each other to improve.

Jakob and Beruka: Pair the spares. They were the last pair I did.

Saizo and Kagero: old lovers that reconcile with each other.

Azama and Elfie: their supports explain a lot of things that Azama does in his supports with Mitama.

Hyato and Nyx: brings a good explanation for why Rajath is so fascinated by Dark magic.

Hinata and Flora: Impossible in the real game, but needed for me to have all the children.

Kaden and Oboro: it show Oboro's fashionista side, in pleasnet way, and also shows Kaden's wisdom and kind side in accord with Oboro, they seem very glad to learn with each other.

Arthur and Charlote: very funny supports, Arthur's luck is almost as bad as mine.

Niles and Setsuna: I think those archers have a very nice support line.

Benny and Rinkah: I think they make a good couple and make a good Ignatius, and I like the Irony about how much of a scary cat he can be and how much of a tough girl Rinkah is.

2nd generation nobles and retainers: Shiro: Asugi, Dwyer

Seigbert: Mitama, Percy

Kiragi: Hinata, Silkie,

Forrest: Sophie, Nina,

Kana: Midori, Veloria,

Shigure: Ignatius and Rajhat

Question: Should I Bring "The Book of Naga" to the story or not, if so should I bring it up in Awakening or Fates? The pool is on my profile.

Another question: this one is for the Reviews: you 2 favorite pairings for both genders of Robin and Corin?

Mine are: Male Robin: Panne and Say'ri. Female Robin: Kellem and Priam, Male Corin: Azura and Scarlett, Female Corin: Keaton and Kaden. (No, I'm not a furry, just support them), and my only NOTP is Female!Robin and Chrom. Sorry, but I think this pair kill the main point of having a playable avatar in a game like this and about 90% of people do this, it's so aggravating.

Be Polite on the reviews, NO FLAMING, but you can say that you dislike it as long as you are polite about it. Constructive criticism is appreciated and wanted. So I can improve my stories. Thank you.

Have a good reading, I hope you guys and gals enjoy my story as much as I Like writing it. 


End file.
